Wang So's Delivery Service
by Star-of-Chaos
Summary: Sequel to "Princes Don't Do Laundry" by Pixelbutterfly. Wang So is still bored, and bored Princes are a dangerous thing. Pranks. Laundry. Questionable fashion choices. Wang So is still a dork. (Sillyfic)


AN: I loved PixelButterfly's story 'Princes Don't Do Laundry' so much that I didn't want it to end there, and I'm SOOOOO happy that she gave me permission to write a sequel. If you haven't read it (seriously? You haven't read it? SHAME ON YOU!) go read it! Now! We'll wait.

*Author waits, twiddling thumbs while watching So shrink Wook's underwear*

Are you back? Good! On with the story.

0-o-o-o-0

Wang So was still bored.

Well, technically not _still_ bored. There was that whole space of the day today where he'd relieved his boredom by bothering Hae Soo, but she'd finally driven him away, and so while his heart was happy that he'd spent the day with Soo-ya and given her some relief from her duties in the only way she'd let him, he was now Soo-less and so he was bored _again_.

This wouldn't do at all.

He was tempted to go back and bother Hae Soo some more, but he didn't want her in trouble with her fellow water maids and her superiors. She was stuck there until he could find a way to get her out that she'd agree to, so he needed to make sure she was comfortable there, at least for now.

But that didn't change the fact that he was bored again. And remembering the laundry did give So some ideas about who he _could_ bother, and he grinned as he made his way back to where the laundry was kept.

On the way he passed Baek Ah.

"Brother! Come drink with us tonight! I'm taking Eun into town, he needs to get out of the palace for a while, what do you say?" Baek Ah paused, looking over So's garb. "Are those pants Jung's? They're too big on you."

So made a face. "Obviously. Like I'd keep something like this in my closet."

"Why…"

"Don't ask. Yes, I'll come drink with you and Eun tonight, but I need to do some things first."

"Okay, but…"

"I _said_ don't ask, right?" So rolled his eyes. "Now go away, or else you'll be stuck dragging your drunken little brother back home by yourself tonight." Wang Eun could not hold his liquor.

"Whatever." And with that Baek Ah left.

Wang So kept going. Some of the servants gave him funny looks, but he ignored them. Finding the area where the freshly dried laundry was kept, he started going through the piles of clothes until he found the length of fabric that Hae Soo claimed were the King's curtains.

"Ah ha!" he cried, and took the silk out of the pile. He then tried to fold it up again, but folding clothes neatly was not something he was used to, and harder than it looked. He finally gave up and set it over to the side. It wasn't like it needed to look all neat and tidy anyway.

"Nooooow…" So mused to himself, peering over the rest of the piles of laundry. "Where would they be?"

This was going to be harder than he thought. It wasn't like the baskets of clothes were all labeled as to who they belonged to. The water maids knew, but he couldn't exactly go and ask them. They'd probably try to beat him for messing with their work. He'd have to do this the hard way and just keep looking.

A long while later (there were a lot of clothes to go through), having found what he was looking for, So passed his brother Yo while carrying the bundle of laundry.

"Greetings brother." Yo nodded to him, then looked him over. "I didn't know you were into the baggy pants look." He said derisively. "Have you been hanging out with Jung too much?"

 _Seriously?_ So thought to himself, and scowled. "Everyone's a critic."

Yo shrugged and went on his way.

So stuck his tongue out at his brother's back and kept going. It was juvenile, but he didn't care.

0-o-o-o-0

The next morning, there was a loud banging on So's door.

"SO!" Yo's angry voice could be heard from the other side.

Wang So somehow managed to wipe the grin off his face before opening the door.

"Good morning brother, what brings you to visit so early?" he asked politely.

Yo glared at him, then held up a length of silk.

"What is this? And where are my robes?" he demanded. "I saw you carrying a pile of clothing yesterday, and my servants told me you'd visited."

So tried to look apologetic, but only barely succeeded. "I'm so sorry brother. I was helping Soo-ya yesterday with the laundry. I thought I would do the water maids a favor and deliver your clothes, but…" he examined the cloth. "Wait, are these the King's curtains? I'm so sorry! I don't know how I made such a mistake."

"I don't care, just tell me where my robes are."

"Well, if you got the curtains, then..." So pretended to ponder, then let his mouth fall open. "Oh no..."

"I hope you get your head chopped off for this." Yo gave him a dirty look, then stomped off.

Wang So grinned. That was fun. He wanted to play another prank now. Maybe he could shrink Wook's underwear. _On the other hand, no_. He shuddered mentally. That was just….ugh.

At least he wasn't bored anymore.

Meanwhile, from the King's chamber:

"WHO RUINED MY CURTAINS?!"

"…wait, are those Yo's robes?"


End file.
